A Night At The Metropol
by KingxKongxQuiQui
Summary: Some things are never what it seems to be. Liley. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm…so I got bored and I was watching a movie and I thought "Hey! This could be a great Liley story!"…actually no I didn't think that. But I thought it would be cool if I could somehow make it into a Liley fic. So I came up with this chapter…the 1st of many. I just wanted to post the first chapter just to see if I get a good reaction (I guess that's the word) to it. I won't be posting anymore till I have completed the **WHOLE ENTIRE **story. Which sadly might take awhile, but so far I have written 6 chapters. :D

ALSO…I won't say what movie I based it off of because I want the story to be a surprise to others but if you can guess what movie it is I'll mention you in my profile and in the next chapter when I post it sometime in the future.

**So let's recap here: **

I won't post anymore chapters till I completely finish the story.

If you know what movie I've based it off of **don't say it in your review** instead **PM me your guess**. And if you **get it right you'll be mentioned in my profile and in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters mentioned in this story nor do I own the movie this story is based off of._

_

* * *

_

New York City. What more can you say? It's the city that never sleeps. The streets are always constantly crowded with cars honking angrily. The sidewalks filled with people talking on phones, eating, or just shoving their ways through trying to catch a taxi. The people are constantly shouting in the streets at others to move out of their damn ways or people in their car shouting and flipping off the person who cut them off on the road. You hear the vendors' shout in the streets to buy their food or to come in to their stores to buy the latest gear. You wouldn't possibly think that this city could get any more chaotic but the two girls in the busy Starbucks Café will soon realize first hand that anything is possible.

"No."

"But, Lily! I really wanna go see this movie!"

Don't look at her. Don't look at her. _Don't look at her, Lily!_

Lily Truscott tries to keep her blue eyes focused on the half eaten greasy, pepperoni pizza lying on her plate. She picks a slice of pepperoni off of it and watches the grease drip off of it before putting it in her mouth.

She just loves pepperoni.

"Lily! Are you even listening to me?"

No.

She rolls her eyes as she chews the meat slowly still keeping her eyes solely on the pizza. "Do I have to dumb this down for you?" She picks another piece off of her pizza and watches the grease slowly drip from the pepperoni. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. To. The. Movies."

The girl in front of her grabs her non-greasy hand and squeezes it. Lily tries to ignore the tingling sensation she feels and pushes it aside as she slowly raises her eyes to meet the girl's dark blue eyes. She takes in her best friend's curly chestnut colored hair and then drops her eyes to her low, revealing navy V-neck. Lily mentally slaps herself and tries to focus on her best friend's eyes, which isn't very hard for her to do.

She was always a sucker for gorgeous eyes.

"Please, Lily, I really wanna go see it!" The girl gives her the famous puppy dog pout.

Damn it.

She just _had_ to look. Her and her fucking pout. Why does she give in so easily?

"Fine, Miley," Lily finally sighs out. "Fine, fine, fine. Let me see those tickets." She pulls out her hand from Miley's grip already missing the warmth. She massages her temples with her hands, eyes closed.

God, she's so whipped. And they're not even dating. Can you fuckin' believe that?

Lily feels something poke her forearm and she snaps her eyes open to see Miley Stewart poking her with a small thin yellow paper. She grabs it from her, ignoring the triumphant look on her best friend's face.

**7:00 p.m.  
Metropol**

What the…?

"The movie doesn't have a title?" Lily asks as she flips the ticket over to look to see if there is anything on the back of it.

"No, I guess not. The guy just told me they're showing a movie. Well actually, the guy didn't say anything so I just assumed…" Miley grabs the flyer out of her friend's hand to look at it. "Maybe it's a sneak preview? You know, they show a brand new movie to the public so they can see the reaction to it." Miley takes a sip of her Cherry Coke after putting the ticket back in her pocket.

Lily watched, transfixed on Miley's lips as her tongue sweeps over it. Lily bites her bottom lip subtly and looks away from Miley and out the window. She clears her throat as she watches the streets being jammed with cars. "Where is the Metropol? I've never even heard of it." She looks back at Miley and notices her smirking but it's gone in seconds when she pulls out the ticket from her pocket again.

"Maybe it's new? " She suggests as she looks at the ticket once again. "How about we go look around? See if we find it?" Miley looks at Lily with her dark blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

Lily nods and shrugs her shoulders. "Sure, why not? We've got nothing else better to do." She rises up from the booth and grabs her empty cup and half eaten pizza, "Ready to go?"

* * *

Any other day Lily would have loved to walk the streets of New York City. She loves to listen to the sounds of the city as she walks the crowded streets.

But today wasn't the day.

It was threatening to pour at any minute and she could've sworn she felt a couple drops on her arm. The people were ruder than usually which instantly irritated her to no end but she bit her tongue to stop herself from getting bitch slapped by a stranger. It seemed like they were never going to find the theater. They asked almost every person on the street and like she had expected, no one had ever heard of the Metropol.

"Miley, we've been walking around looking for this place for almost three hours now! Can we just take, like, a five minute break here? My feet are killing me!" Lily moans out tiredly as she lazily walks behind Miley.

Miley stops in front of Lily and spins around to face her tired friend. "But Lily!" she cries out, "the movie is gonna start in an hour!"

"Ugh, Miley, we can just go back to my place and watch a movie if you so desperately wanna watch a freakin' movie." Lily thanks God when she finds an empty street bench and sits down on the cold metal bench quickly and slouches against it.

Miley follows soon after placing herself next to Lily. "But I wanna see the movie at the theater!" she whines out.

"Miiiillleeeyy…" Lily whines as she leans her head back on the bench to look at the almost black sky.

Miley shifts closer to her and hugs her arm tightly against her body. "Liiilllyy…" she whines mockingly.

Lily lifts her head back up to face her best friend and her breath immediately hitches. She didn't realize how close she was to her and she can't help but let her eyes flicker to Miley's lips as she notices her bite her lower lip. Lily then begins to realize she's moving closer to Miley and she watches as Miley's eyes glances down to her lips as she licks her own lips. Lily is so close.

Close enough to feel her best friend's warm breath against her lips.

Their lips almost touch but Lily feels Miley move away and then blinks her eyes a couple times out of shock. She watches as Miley points excitedly in front of them.

"Hey! It's the Metropol!"

You've got to be fuckin' shittin' me.

Lily whips her head to face the old large building in front of them. Her eyes then notice the now lighted up 'Metropol' sign and she hangs her head releasing a quiet sigh.

She fuckin' hates that place now.

* * *

Sooo, there might be some grammatical errors because after I wrote it I decided to change the P.O.V. and I've read this chapter over and over and over again that I'm at the point where I don't even want to look for any errors. So if you see any, just tell me.

**Now that you've read it**, you must be thinking "How the hell am I supposed to know what movie this is?" Haha. Well, it might seem hard buuuuuttt I did use some of the** dialogue **in the movie. And maybe a certain **building** (cough cough)…

Have Fun!

And don't forget to review! Keeps me motivated! (wink)


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! It's been awhile, huh? So, I know I said I wasn't gonna post anything till I have the story completed but my parents wanted to go visit my gram in Pennsylvania and well...she doesn't have a computer so it made it hard to work on this story. And I watched this movie called The Human Centipede and that really put me out of the mood to write this story. Now you're probably wondering "What does that have to do with anything?" well...I guess I'll tell. This story is actually gonna be a horror story (bum bum bum). So when I watched that movie (which was disgusting) it ruined my mood. So, I don't have the story completed...yet. It it might be awhile before I work up the nerve to watch this movie again so I can write it. But I'm just gonna post what I have so far.**

**Anyways...I've been working on another story. Me and my friend thought it would be cool to base a story on Mean Girls..haha. I mean, who doesn't love that movie? That movie is just...boss. Seriously. Sooo, I might be posting the 1st chapter sometime before I start school, which is sometime before Tuesday...or maybe on Tuesday. Or maybe later tonight. Depends. **

**I think I should stop talking now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Hannah Montana nor do I own the movie Demons.

* * *

Have you ever disliked something so bad that it borders on hate? It's just so close to crossing the border into hate territory. You probably disliked it because it prevented you from getting something or even doing something you love. Or you just simply disliked it because you felt like it. Well, that's what Lily is feeling right now. Except her 'dislike' definitely crossed the border. And to anyone else who chances a glance in her way, it's crystal clear on her face that she is pissed.

Lily feels Miley tug on her arm once more as she is pulled towards the large building.

"Come on, Lily! You're movin' too slow!"

Lily can hear the obvious annoyance in her tone but she doesn't care at the moment. She raises her eyes from the ground and glares at the building in front her.

Lily _hates_ that building. It's her new sworn enemy. She wishes she had some kind of superpower that could destroy the building or maybe she could 'accidently_'_ start a fire. She _did _have a lighter on her.

Hmmm…

A familiar tugging on her arm pulls her out of her violent daydream. Lily turns her attention to Miley when she notices that they have stopped in front the huge double doors. She gives the girl a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Miley flickers her eyes towards the doors and then back to Lily as she fidgets with the hem of Lily's plain black shirt. "You don't think it's gonna be a horror movie, do you? You know I just hate them…" Miley keeps her eyes down as she continues to fidget with the shirt.

Lily gulps when she feels the brunette's fingers brush against her stomach. She grabs Miley hands before she loses what little control she has and holds them on her hands which cause Miley to look at her. "Hey," she says softly. "As long as you're with me, you'll be fine," she reassures her with a grin.

Miley smiles, her uneasiness gone, and she grabs Lily's arm and wraps it around her shoulders. "If you're gonna be my knight in shining armor, you better make damn sure I'm safe and sound when we leave this place!"

Lily laughs and pulls Miley closer to her, loving how the girl feels against her. "Trust me; I'll let nothing hurt you. I'll even let you hold my hand if you get scared."

Lily's been to plenty of movie theaters. She's been to theaters that made her cringe in disgust; small theaters that made her feel as if she were in a closet watching a movie, huge theaters that felt like she was walking in a maze trying to find the right show room, small café like theaters, and her personal favorite, the drive-in theater. But when she walked through the Metropol's entrance, she instantly placed it 1st on her list as the nicest theaters she's been to.

She had to admit it, even though she still despised the place.

Lily lets her eyes roam around the small crowded lobby, her sights taking in the many framed movie posters ranging from old classics like _Breakfast at Tiffany's _to modern classics such as _Pulp Fiction_. She gazes at the many people also in awe of the fancy theater as they take in every sight it has to offer. Her eyes fall on a mannequin on a red motorcycle, his left arm reaching out holding a silver mask in his hand. She notices a group of three people surround it, two female and one male. She's too far away to see what they look like. Lily watches them out of curiosity as one of the women grab the mask and strike a pose with it on. Her attention is then diverted when she feels a tug on her shirt. Lily looks next to her to see that Miley is still tugging on her shirt. "What's wrong?"

Miley points to a strawberry blonde lady standing behind a small table collecting tickets from the people. "She scares me a little," Miley whispers in her ear.

Lily holds back a laugh and instead shakes her head in a disbelieving manner. "Scared already, Miles? We're not even watching the movie and already you're about to piss your pants," she teases her best friend and gives her a grin.

Miley slaps her arm playfully and huffs dramatically. "Some knight in shining armor you are."

"That hurts," Lily pouts as she places both her hands over her heart.

"Oh, please. You'll get over it." She then grabs Lily's hand. "Come on, Lils."

"Uh, Miles?" Lily lets her best friend pull her but her eyebrows still scrunch in confusion as they walk past the lady. "Hey Miles, I know the lady scares you and all but you're gonna have to suck it up if you wanna see the movie."

"Oh, hush. I just wanna get a soda before the movie starts. "

Lily rolls her eyes and mutters 'whatever you say' under her breathe and stops in front of the red soda machine with Miley. She watches idly as her friend reaches in her left jean pocket and takes out the spare change left in there.

"Hey, do you have a quarter?" she asks after a couple moments.

"I'm your knight in shining armor, not your personal ATM machine," Lily deadpans as she reaches in her right pocket and takes out her spare change.

"ATM machines don't give you spare change, Lils."

Lily hands her the quarter and puts the remaining change back in her pocket. "Do you always have to be so technical?"

"Don't you mean literal?" Miley winks at the blonde and then turns around to put the change in the soda machine.

Lily rolls her eyes and leans against the red soda machine. "Same difference."

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!"

Lily whips her head towards Miley and lifts an eyebrow. "What?"

Miley shakes the machine and then kicks it. "It robbed me!" she half yells in disbelief.

Lily laughs but then disguises it as a cough when she notices the glare she was giving her. "You know, this stuff only happens to you." Lily rubs the back of her neck and then pushes herself off the machine. She opens her mouth but closes it when an unknown voice interrupts her.

"You look like you're having problems."

Lily glances at the tall, well dressed blonde boy behind Miley and notices another tall skater brunette boy next to him. She watches as the blonde reaches over Miley and shakes the machine a couple times before finally giving it one hard punch. They all look down when they hear a 'clank' at the bottom of the machine.

"Thanks." Miley smiles at the blonde boy which causes his smile to grow.

"Sometimes all it takes is the right touch."

Lily narrows her blue eyes at the boy as she crosses her arms. Her eyes then follow the brunette boy's movements as he bends down to grab the soda. Lily snatches it out of his grasp when he hands her the soda and then glances over to Miley. "Didn't you say you didn't want to miss the start of the movie?" She asks not really expecting an answer as she grabs Miley's arm and pulls her towards the small line gathering outside the theater room.

"Hey!" Lily feels Miley pull her arm away softly when they stop behind an older couple handing the 'scary' lady their tickets. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Miley asks as she lifts an eyebrow.

Lily tries to keep her eyes from looking at Miley as she answers her. "I didn't like the way Mr. Fancy Pants was looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

"No he wasn't!" Miley half whispers and half yells in embarrassment.

"He so was, Miles. He was practically eye fuckin' you!" Lily glances over to the soda machines to find that the two boys were indeed still there. She growls lowly to herself when she sees that blondie was still 'eye fucking' Miley. She then steps forward and hands the strawberry blonde lady their tickets and practically drags Miley in the theater. Lily hears Miley giggle and she stops walking to look at her friend. "What?" she asks slightly annoyed.

Miley crosses her arms and tilts her head. "You're jealous."

"W-what?"

She then takes a step closer to Lily now smirking. "You. Are. Jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Lily denies as she stubbornly crossed her arms too. "It's called being annoyed."

Lies.

Miley shakes her head and uncrosses her arms. She grabs her friend's hand and laces their fingers together. "You're so cute when you're jealous. " She bites her lip as she smiles and begins to lead Lily in their search for good seats.

* * *

**Sooo, what'd ya think? If there's grammar/spelling/ect. incorrection...just ignore them. I'll fix them later. **


End file.
